hptaplivefandomcom-20200213-history
Hakunetsu! Point Kōhaku-sen
The Hakunetsu! Point Kōhaku-sen Event is the Point Ranking Kōhaku-sen in September 2016. *From the Gacha **SSR Fujii Rio (Chotto! vers.), +80% **SSR Katsuta Rina (Tsugitsugi vers.), +500% **SSR Kanazawa Tomoko (Romance no Tochuu vers.), +500% *Others **UR Kanazawa Tomoko, +600% **SSR Tsugunaga Momoko (Wakatteiru vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Asakura Kiki (NEW FES vers.), +150% **SR Asakura Kiki, +50% **R Asakura Kiki,+10% **SSR Ishida Ayumi (ENDLESS SKY vers.), +150% **SR Ishida Ayumi, +50% **SSR Nomura Minami (Dosukoi vers.), +150% **SR Nomura Minami, +50% **R Nakanishi Kana, +10% **SSR Sato Masaki (TIKI BUN vers.), +150% **SSR Yajima Maimi (Momoiro Sparkling vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Nakajima Saki (Momoiro Sparkling vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Suzuki Airi (Momoiro Sparkling vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Okai Chisato (Momoiro Sparkling vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Hagiwara Mai (Momoiro Sparkling vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Yamaki Risa, +80% **SSR Yamaki Risa (Wakatteiru vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Morito Chisaki (Wakatteiru vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Ozeki Mai (Wakatteiru vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Kai Asakura Kiki (NEW FES vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Ishida Ayumi (Oh my wish vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Nomura Minami (Osu! vers.), +500% **SSR Wada Ayaka (Taiki Bansei vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Nakanishi Kana (Taiki Bansei vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Takeuchi Akari (Taiki Bansei vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Katsuta Rina (Taiki Bansei vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Murota Mizuki (Taiki Bansei vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Aikawa Maho (Taiki Bansei vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Sasaki Rikako (Taiki Bansei vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Yajima Maimi (Chou Wonderful vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Nakajima Saki (Chou Wonderful vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Suzuki Airi (Chou Wonderful vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Okai Chisato (Chou Wonderful vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Hagiwara Mai (Chou Wonderful vers., Photocard), +300% **SSR Ikuta Erina (Seishun Kozou vers.), +200% **SSR Okai Chisato (Kiss me Aishiteru vers.), +150% **SSR Kanazawa Tomoko (Karada vers.), +80% *Costumes **Oh my wish **Iron Heart **Desugita Kui wa Utarenai **Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no Kiss **Chotto! ;Winning Team *1 **SSR Nakanishi Kana x6 **SSR Ozeki Mai x6 **SSR Wada Ayaka x6 *2 **SSR Nakanishi Kana x5 **SSR Ozeki Mai x5 **SSR Wada Ayaka x5 *3 **SSR Nakanishi Kana x4 **SSR Ozeki Mai x4 **SSR Wada Ayaka x4 *4-10 **SSR Nakanishi Kana x3 **SSR Ozeki Mai x4 **SSR Wada Ayaka x4 *11-100 **SSR Nakanishi Kana x2 **SSR Ozeki Mai x3 **SSR Wada Ayaka x3 *101-250 **SSR Nakanishi Kana x2 **SSR Ozeki Mai x2 **SSR Wada Ayaka x2 *251-500 **SSR Nakanishi Kana **SSR Ozeki Mai **SSR Wada Ayaka *501-1000 **SSR Nakanishi Kana **SSR Ozeki Mai *1001-1500 **SSR Nakanishi Kana **100 Star Stone Fragments *everyone else **SSR Nakanishi Kana ;Losing Team *1 **SSR Nakanishi Kana x3 **SSR Ozeki Mai x3 **SSR Wada Ayaka x3 *2 **SSR Nakanishi Kana x2 **SSR Ozeki Mai x2 **SSR Wada Ayaka x2 *3 **SSR Nakanishi Kana **SSR Ozeki Mai x2 **SSR Wada Ayaka x2 *4-50 **SSR Ozeki Mai x3 **SSR Wada Ayaka x3 *51-200 **SSR Ozeki Mai x2 **SSR Wada Ayaka x2 *201-400 **SSR Ozeki Mai **SSR Wada Ayaka *401-800 **SSR Wada Ayaka x2 *801-1200 **SSR Wada Ayaka *everyone else **50 Star Stone Fragments The rewards were mostly Haros. The SSR Kudo Haruka card was available at 10,000, 30,000, 250,000, 1,000,000, 2,000,000 and 5,000,000 points. There were no new Gacha cards for this event. This event's costume is based on °C-ute's Momoiro Sparkling. Its Stage Appeal is Heat Up (Big). This event introduces GR cards. Category:Event